Welcome Back Riverdale
by Serpentkitten
Summary: AU T/M When the Rich Billionaire family the Jone's come back to Riverdale they are in for a few surprises by the Cooper girls. FP and Alice once High school sweet hearts now getting married and families meeting for the first time! Jughead falling over his motorbike for Betty Cooper the Princess of the Serpents while Betty is taken by Sweet Pea, there'
1. Jughead: Chapter one

I have been working out all morning, and as I punch the boxing bag one more time sweat drops falling off of me. I wipe a towel on my forehead softly.

I reach for my water bottle in the gall compartment next to the boxing equipment. I take a sip of water and smile at myself softly.

I make my way to the showers it was room right off the gym room. The shower room was painted blue gray with sailboats it takes me back too the sea. It had a glass shower with sliding doors.

I slowly slide off my gym shirt and pants. 'Damn still a boner' I woke up with a boner this morning I thought working out would help.

I slide the glass door open to the shower and go into the shower. Avoiding the boner at all costs. I shower and wash my hair, it takes about 30 minutes. After the shower I wrap a towel around my waist and head out of the bathroom.

I start walking to the stairs and head upstairs to see my house-keeper and smile with a nod. She nods back and reminds me she will be away for a week after today. Afterwards I head too my room that is on the other side of the house and a few two steps here and there.

When I get to my room and shut the door I drop the towel and head to my closet and pick out a black button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I start flipping though what my work looks like it will be for the day, a lot of meetings. I slide on my boxers and pull my arms though the holes on the black button up.

When my dad calls me, I answer and it hooks up the room's blue tooth.

"Hey, Dad" I say as the phone hooks up too the Bluetooth in the room.

"Hey, Jughead. I'm getting married!" my dad say's and my mouth drops. It had been awhile since my mother had passed away but I still thought it was way too soon AND I don't even know this woman! She might just be after my father's money! Also if she isn't I still want to meet her before he married her.

"Dad, don't you think this is sorta'...soon?" I say and think about everything that can go wrong with this including her cheating him out of a lot of his money.

"Jughead, remember how I told you I was raised in a small town? Well this woman who I am about to marry is from this small town. I would love for you too come there with me and meet her and her daughters!" My dad says and I think about it then look at my workweek nothing to me is more important then my family and if this girl makes my dad happy, I have too meet her before the wedding.

"When do we leave dad? I'll take off work, most important thing is family, you taught me that and that's what we run our business's on." I say and bite my bottom lip as I button up the rest of my shirt and have rushing thoughts "Dad, you don't think she's after your money?" I say in a neverus tone

"Jughead I doubt she knows how my life has turned out other then having you and your mother and Jellybean passing away. We leave today, pack a lot were staying for awhile!" he says as he hangs up the phone and my rushing thoughts come back full time.

I need to clear my head and with that being said I slide on my skinny jeans and start packing calling my employees for the house and telling them that there was something unexpected come up in the family and I will be gone until farther notice and telling my work to pack a computer for me.

I pack up a work computer and a suitcase full of clothes then go to at home office and start doing morning meetings. My father makes it over to my house around 5pm the time I get off work, I hear him be let in by my butler and his voice travels to my office. I sign off my desktop computer and walk into the living room with a smile.

"Hey dad, are you ready to get going?" I say with a nod and grin.

"Yes, Jughead. My driver is outside lets start heading there." My dad says.


	2. Jughead: Chapter two

We had arrived in the town my dad grew up in about two. He had booked us a house to rent on the way up their driving up the house we stopped and let the driver get our bags to take them inside.

"So when do I get to meet the lovely woman?" I asked my father with a soft smile as I get out of the car.

"Tomorrow, Tonight I just want some food from pops and to work some work. Will you run up too pops for me?" he asked me and I nod with a smile on my face.

"Of course you get your work done so you can spend time with your lady friend." I teased him and pulled out my phone looking for dictions to this place called pops then got my mortcyel from the back.

I grabbed my helmet and slide it on then start up the bike ridding to this candy shop with the list of food my dad wanted. As I pull up and park my bike I notice a blonde in the window and stand up off my bike. Standing there looking at blonde though the window, she was breath taking. My boner came back and I quickly looked away with a slight blush on my cheeks the boy she is with must be her boyfriend, he'd be a fool to let her go.

I walk inside the candy shop and stand up the counter top; no one has noticed me or maybe this town just dose not know whom I am. I turn towards the blonde again she was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was in a black dress with black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and I didn't even notice the door open and close behind me and that there was a woman standing behind me.

The blonde and red haired turned and the blonde girl with blue eyes waved and I raised my hand to notice a girl behind me then turned.

"I'm sorry." I said softly and turned towards the counter. She smiles wide and taps my shoulder.

"Hi I'm Veronica Lodge, but everyone calls me Ronnie. Are you new around here?" She says, she was really friendly. The girl had black hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty and was wearing a black dress with a cloak as a jacket.

"You can say that, though I'm not staying long. I'm Jughead, Jughead Jones." I say and her face dose not do that little light bubble thing it just stays the same a sweet smile.

"You want to join me and my friends, while you wait for your food, Jughead? I was the new person once and no one should ever be alone. The blonde is Betty Cooper and the Red head is Archie Andrews, he might try to hit on you. Sorry his boyfriend just went away to college but his a good guy and Betty is a very sweet girl." She says and my eyes pop open, so they are not boyfriend and girlfriend also Ronnie thinks I'm gay?

"I'm not gay, I don't hate gays, but I'm not a gay. My best friend from New York is Lesbian, if that counts in my Connor." I mumble as we walk towards the booth and I look at her.

"It doses. Guy's this is Jughead Jones, Jughead this Archie and Betty." She says and Betty reaches out her hand, probably to shake mine but I take her hand and lean down and kiss the top of her hand lightly. Betty blushes lightly and her legs squeeze together. I smile at her and look my blue eyes into her blue eyes softly.

"Nice too meet both of you, guys." I say as I shake Archie's hand next and sit on the side Ronnie's sitting on.

"So are you new too town or just came to visit?" Betty asked with a cute smile and head tilt.

"Just came to visit my father, FP Jones well he came back for his high school sweetheart, they are getting married and well I want to meet her. My mother died several years ago and since my father hasn't spoken about any lucky woman until this one and I just came to welcome her to the family and get a feel of how she is, also meet her children, I heard she has two daughters." I say and Betty looks away as if she already heard all of this and none of it was a surprise to her. Seems like she is hiding something but I don't know what yet.

"That all sounds lovely! I hope they make each other happy." Archie chimes in with a goofy grin and nod. "Maybe we can meet your dad! And we all hangout more together?" he said.

"That would be lovely when I am not working I'd love to hangout with you guys" I say and heard the older gentleman behind the counter say my order and I stand up. "That's me, I hope too see you guys around." I say and walk too the counter top and grab the food as I walk out the door I hear Betty say.

"Jughead wait!" I see her rushing out the door towards me and looking into my eyes softly "The girl your dad is dating is my mom. I've meet him a few times since they started dating and he said he has a son but you where always working." She says "My mom is a good woman and when they where teenagers she would have done anything for your dad. She didn't know about the money until he first came, she even offered to pay for his first trip here with her devoice money she got from my dad. They had been best friends for a long time. Just give her the benefit of the doubt when you meet her. She's not a bad woman and your dad asked for a primp and she going to sign as soon as he signs her." She says

In my head I have a million questions like why dose her mom need a primp too? Is she rich? What dose she need too protect? I can't think about this at the moment I go to itch my head and my beanie falls off and she bends off and picks it up. I'm not saying I was staring but damn her ass, and this fucking boner.

"Thanks, I meet you guys tomorrow and you seem really nice. I don't make judgments until I meet the person." I say and grab my helmet then start heading back home with the food.


	3. Betty Cooper: Chapter three

(Several hours before she meet Jughead)

I was at home upstairs in my room laying on my bed. I hadn't heard from Sweet Pea in day's after he told he was leaving for New York City for college soon, he used too be my best friend and then after sleeping together last summer we been rocky we can hardly communite with each other. It really sucks being around your best friend and not being able to talk to him about the most important things that are going on in your life.

I hear mom come in downstairs and she sounds happy. I rush downstairs with a big smile on my face. "What's going on?" I ask.

"FP is coming up and staying until the wedding!" Alice chimed with a wide smile on her face, we lived on thorn hill it was probably the biggest house in town; it was inherited by my fathers great grandfather and given to my mother after their break up.

You see when I was about 13teen years old my father told my mother he had cheated on her with my mothers best friend and mother flipped shit but then she remember the priup meant nothing and went after everything he had, almost including his balls, if she could.

After their divorce my father was broke and started a small business in town the towns newspaper and I was high school and started a high school paper that sold more then the towns paper and basically ran him out of business.

My twin sister got pregnant our last year of high school and that hit the family really hard but her and her husband are really happy and living in California now with their twins.

When I was in high school I joined this biker gang my mother was already part of she was kind of in charge as long as FP Jones was not in town. I was princess of this gang and serpent by blood but become one my first year of high school after doing the serpent dance. That is where I meet Sweet Pea and Toni they become like family until I slept with Sweet Pea and Toni left Riverdale my third year of high school.

"I'm so happy for you! He's so sweet, if the mystery's Jughead Jones coming this time?" I ask her softly with a smile. I've seen pictures of Jughead but didn't know much about him, he didn't seem like the type be a serpent or even know how to ride a bike. He seemed way to uptight.

"From what FP told me he will be coming this time. They rented a house but only for a month then FP and maybe Jughead will be moving into here." Alice smiles wide and I get really excited and fix my dress softly it was something I did when I was neverus their was never a male living under this roof since I was 14teen now maybe two.

(At the dinner)

"Do you know who that is?" Archie says and I lift up my head too look at what he is looking at. There was a man on a bike outside Pops; he had black hair and blue eyes. His helmet had a crown on it; it was pretty tasteful I must say.

"Nope, not one of the serpents." I say but misjudged because I looked back at Archie and he raised his eyebrow with a small chuckle. "What is so funny, Archie?" I asked him.

"His Serpent Jacket says otherwise." Archie says with a little tease in his voice and I turn towards the man and see his Jacket then turn around addmittly after seeing it says Jones on it. That's has too be Jughead, damn.

Archie and me start talking about something when I hear the door open and shut hoping it was him leaving I look up towards the door noticing it was just Ronnie coming inside and I raise my hand and wave. The man raised his hand too. Dose he knows who I am? I hear him say "Sorry" oh he just thought we were waving he didn't know Ronnie was there. Don't invite him over here.

(After Meeting Jughead)

I watched Jughead leave on his bike and speed away, why did it feel like he was taking every piece of my heart with him. Though I'd see him tomorrow and we would talk again. Why do I fall for these Serpent men, like mother like daughter?

I walk into pops and go to Archie and Ronnie with a smile on my face and we sit there and walk over milkshakes for several more hours until I end up heading home and seeing a bike parked outside.

I get out of Archie's car and wave him goodbye then walk up the man on the bike and look at him softly. It was Sweet Pea; I guess the whole no talking thing was over? Or was here to deliver bad news?

"Hey, Bets." He says with a nods and looks me up and down, I hate it when he dose that it makes me feel all turned on in a bad way.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask him softly and tilt my head then press my lips together and smiles sweetly.

"I miss you, I miss the way things used too be before we slept together, can't we go back to being friends?" he asked and I nod and hug him tightly

"I missed you too, Sweet Pea," I mumble into his shoulder.


	4. The Kids will be Alright

{Sweet pea}

I ended up staying the night at Betty's house last night. It seemed like things where going back to the way they where. It was nice sleeping next too her last night and waking up to Betty in my arms.

Last summer was the most confusing summer for me to deal with. Betty and me had slept together after our night on of the gang wars there was shooting in our town and during then the black mask was still at large. We were confused and we had always leaned on each other though high school but during that night something changed inside me, I fell for her.

When I realized I had fell for her I knew I had too keep her at arms length due to what I do for the Serpents but god she makes me weak.

We have the saying 'Serpents have a soft underbelly' for a reason and she was mine for the longest time and I had to cut ties the best I could. Then I went to pops tonight and saw her with the youngest Jones man and GOD that made me jealous.

It's her life though I can't take the choices I made and when I made to push her away. I can only make choices to be a better friend from here on out and be by her side. I heard her mom and FP Jones are getting married maybe she will invite me to go with her.

I was holding her as she sleeps, I haven't slept at all just holding her close and her hair falls in my face it smells like strawberries and at that moment I close my eyes and it takes me back too last year then off too dream land.

I dream about what my life could have been if I was honest with Betty since the start of everything, and where we could have been in our relasonship by now.

Even my dreams are teasing me with these things of losing her the girl of dreams.

Betty pokes me in the morning and I groan. "Morning sleepy head" I hear in Betty's sleepy voice. "It's 12pm and I have too meet FP and Jughead today with my mom." I hear her say and I want to roll my eyes in my sleep. "You need to start heading home, Sweet Pea" I hear those words and I just want to admit my feelings and my jealousy over this man called Jughead.

My eyes pop open not soon after and rub them softly and glaze apron a fully dressed Betty Cooper. She is wearing a black tight leather dress with red leather gloves and black heels with cherry red lipstick. I glance her over once and smile wide.

"You look amazing, Juliet." I say and stand out of bed sliding on my back t-shirt and serpent jacket softly. She's blushing softly and a smile appears on her lips. I tilt my head to the side and glaze apron her as if it was the last time I will see her, it might be.

( Betty Cooper)

The way Sweet Pea says Juliet reminds me of the old days when it as just me and him and nothing too worry about. I missed this so much, I missed him. I feel the blush come apron my cheeks and I can feel my heart swoon into butterflies.

He makes me feel things no one ever has before, the things a girl my age shouldn't be feeling. I turn around and look at him up and down and stand up softly.

"You should be heading home, Sweet Pea. FP and Jughead will be arriving any moment and my mom will like it just is the four of us for this morning. I will come by your place as soon as I know I can." I say with a smile on my lips.

I look at him up and down before he kisses my cheek and heads too the door he turns around, and then looks at me once over.

"Don't ever change for anyone, not even me.." He says as if it will the last thing he ever says too me and heads out my bedroom door not soon after I hear his bike out front.

I walk out my bedroom and head downstairs too see my mother in the dinning room setting up for our guest, she was humming and I haven't heard her hum in years or seen that smile on her face. That smile that last time I saw it was before dad left, I'm really happy FP makes her so happy. I stand in the door and don't make a noise as to not disturb her because she seems so peaceful and happy. When she turns around and see's me she blushes.

"Hey mom, you seem happy. It is nice." I smile wide at her and start helping her set up with the place settings.

"I am happy, Betty. FP makes me very happy." She chimed in with a huge smile then started humming again.

"I'm happy that he makes you happy." I say with a wide smile then hear the doorbell ring and walk too the door and with a smile open the door softly. "Hello, Welcome. FP lovely seeing you again." I say and kiss his hand softly and glance at Jughead. He seems shocked by the house or maybe that I'm kissing his dad's hand.

"Betty this my son Jughead, Jughead this is Betty." FP says with a nod towards Betty and I smile at him and put my hand out towards Jughead and Jughead takes it and leans it up to his mouth and kisses it. This makes me weak to knees and my legs go together again and I blush.

My mother appears from the living room with a wide smile, she was wearing a red dress with red heels. "Hello, welcome! I am Alice, it's so nice to meet you now Jughead. FP, baby." She waves at Jughead and leans up and kisses FP as if it had been a year since they had seen each other when in reality it had only been about two weeks.

"Lunch will be done soon and Betty will show you around Jughead." My mother nods towards me taking FP away and I look towards Jughead.

[ Jughead Jones ]

Arriving at Thron hill was like arriving to pick up a princess at a mansion. There was a biker dude outside for the same biker gangs my dad and I am a member but different branch. I glanced at him for a few minutes he looks young. He must be Betty's boyfriend and all of a sudden I got not's in my stomach as if I didn't want that too being true.

Jughead you're losing it

You only talked to this girl once

Get a grip of yourself

I kept telling myself over and over again. As we knocked on the door though and where welcomed with nothing but open arms I felt that feeling again the feeling of wanting to know this

Girl

Jughead she is just a girl

I keep telling myself but as I kiss her hand and her knees go together again in that ever incennt fashion that makes me want to back her wall into a comer and take her.

Her mother suggests her have and me alone time and that Betty shows me around the house. I look though almost every room with her.

"Tell me about New York." She asked

"It's a big city with annoying taxis and more annoying people. Though the clubs are nice and the charter of the serpents there are like a family, how is like charter here?" I asked softly and gave her a wicked smile

She glanced me up and down bringing me to the granden and bends over and there goes my boner again.

DAMNIT WOMAN.

LEATHER AND BENDING DON'T MIX

Look at that ass.. I shouldn't stare but I am

"The charter here is one big family, our parents where King and Queen and Where Prince and Princess and one day they hope like our parents have they we will get married or deiced too date each other, though doubtfully we never meet until yesterday." She said with grace and a smile. I never knew about the King and Queen but I did know I was the Prince of the serpents it would only make since that there was a Princess though I thought that was Jellybean.

I glanced her up and down "Maybe one day we will" I say and crack a smile.


	5. The Kids Will Be Alright PT 2

Alice Cooper

It had been a few weeks since FP meet Chic, it had been a few weeks since that night and I was late. My monthly hasn't come yet and I was starting too get worried at this point. It was a late Tuesday night when I deiced I was going too take a test. I was going to take a test and pray I was wrong.

The priups where signed and we where two days away from our wedding the wedding I had dreamed of since I was a teenager the vows were written and everything was set so why was I neverus about this setting everything back?

I sat on the toilet

It had been about 30 mintues

I looked at the stick

It said everything I was worried about...

I was pregnant

I had to tell FP

But how?

Later that night I had my head on FP's chest this would be the last time I'd see him until the wedding. I was playing this his hand when I held it and rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand softly. I lead up and kisses his cheek then whispers into his ear.

"Were going to have a baby, FP."

He glanced down into my eyes and I looks into his eyes softly and he smiles wide and looks over at my Tummy then puts his hand on my tummy.

"Where going too have a baby?"

he asked softly

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, FP."

I said and looked into his eyes softly then leans up and kisses his cheek softly. He smiles wide and looks like hes going too cry. Maybe I did something wrong or maybe he was just really happy, I couldn't tell at this point but he then smiled wide and leaned down and kisses me like he just own the lotory. It was only a baby.

"We can raise the baby together and be happy for once, Alice. This is great news!"

He said with a wide smile.

"I'm so happy that you're happy baby."

I say then mumble

"I thought you would be neverus."

I look into his eyes and he cups my left cheek in a smoothing way too let me know that everything will be alright and he wasn't going anywhere.

FP Jones

It was the day of the wedding and I was standing around the Riverdale serpents my brothers when I was kid, Tall Boy, and the elder serpents have let me back into the Riverdale charter of the biker gang.

I have meet some of the younger Charter members including Sweet Pea who Betty Seems very found of and he seems very found of too. They are all standing around me and having a drinks that Veronica brought for the serpents she had brought Sweets for the girls and liquor for the guys.

I was standing there fixing my tie and Tall Boy patted me on the shoulder then Jughead told it was time to start getting out there and standing out there in front of the preist with my son behind me.

I see Betty start walking down the Ile I can see why so many of the younger serpents love her and I watched Polly come down with Tall Boy and then I start to hear the brides song and I hold back tears but I believe I start to cry when I see her.

When I see Alice in her white dress walking down the Ile with her veil and long train I smile and cry. I watch her come down the Ile and hold back then turn towards the priset.

I hear him talk about new begings and things starting again, people falling in love. He then goes

"I heard some of the people have things too say?"

Betty looks at Jughead and nods and Jughead nods back softly. Betty pulls outs a piece of paper and reads off Alice's favorite shakespeare quote.

"When I saw you I fell in love and I smiled because you knew. Growing up my mom would always talk about if you fall in love keep him close and never let him go it dose not matter what age you're because one day you might wake up and you might have found you made your own mistakes and pushed away the love of life and never knew how to get him back. I didn't understand then that she meant FP I do now, she always talked about a man when she was teenager who made her smile more then my dad and I always wondered how, and now seeing them together makes me hopeful for love in the world." Betty says and Jughead glanced at his piece of paper then between the two of us.

"There's the quota like so many before that make me think of these two, but my dad wishes me too read this one, it says If there comes a day I don't remember your name or face, that will be the saddest day for me to live, If there comes a day I can't remember how we loved each other I wished I never lived. I understand now how my dad loved this beautiful woman and taking from this quota I believe it means if he's ever old and gray and dose not remember that you're his he wishes too make new memories with you from there." Jughead said

I look at Alice and smile softly at her and say "Here is my vow, I vow to ride you as much as my mortorbike, pick you up in times of sadness and hold you when you together when I know deep down you're falling apart. I vow to never walk out on you"

Someone yells "YEAH BECAUSE SHE WILL HAVE YOUR BALLS!"

"I also vow to never go to bed mad to you and always be there no matter what." I said

Alice looks at her piece of paper "I vow to love you even when I might want to throw a brick at you and I vow too always be there, till death due us part."

The person says "you may now kiss the bride"

And Alice and me kiss for the first time as husband and wife.

"SHOOTS FIRED!" I hear someone yell and everyone goes running around the back yard.

Jughead takes Betty too the side where the secret cars and I take Alice too another side of the yard everyone is trying to get out of there so fast, I see some people laying on the ground from being shot and

Oh shit

Fuck; tall boy and penny where shot dead

There's also

Is that

That can't be: archie?

Alice and me make it out of there safe and so do Jughead and Betty I see a few other serpents leaving. Alice looked over at me while we where driving,

"Well someone wanted to tell you Welcome home." Alice said.

"You still love me?" I said.

"Always and forever." She said.


	6. Betty Cooper: Chapter Six

I had been at Sweet Pea's house for the past three day's everything was going amazing, we had talked about the past, what was going on now and the future it all seemed like he had involed me in them.

We also had ran out of food and watched all of his Harry Potter, Lord of rings, and Star war's movies though there wasn't much watching of the movies more of making out and having hours of sex while they where on.

It felt like home, our home.

When I woke up on this wesneday morning I rubbed my eyes and Sweet Pea wasn't in bed, I gather an outfit together and went out to the kitchen and he was standing there. It was weird time of hour for him too be awake. He glanced at me softly and I looked into his eyes.

"Your phone's been going off all morning, then your mom called me. Your dad's wake is today and she want's to make sure you will be there, well we will be there." He said in a huscky morning voice.

I glanced at him and nods then sits on his kitchen chair. He ran his fingers though his hair and looked at me softly with a nod.

"time to go back to the real world, Juliet. Do you think were ready?" he asked with a smirk.

I knew he was just trying to lighten up the mood but it felt weird, my dad, the black hood was dead and now the whole town would be there too spit on his gave and say 'good riddnes'

I unknown knock on the trailer door brings me back to the place and grounds me the real world, knowing that today is the day we put my dad to peace and say goodbye for the last time.

But ever since that night there has always been darkness on the streets of Riverdale, maybe not my dad's type of darkness but gang fighting. The southsider's including my mom and me coming back and taking over the south side from Mr. Mrs. Lodge I know there my best friends parents but to make such a wonderful girl, they where lucky.

Sweet Pea walks too the door and in walks Cheryl, Veronica, Archie, Toni, Kevin and followed behind was Fangs. I pulled my button up more together. I got put and looked at all of them, I put on a small smile. I knew they where here to see me either fail or fly today but either way they where my best friends and they would be my side.

Archie came out that he was gay freshman year of high school, and Kevin his boyfriend we had always known was gay. They said they started the summer before Freshman year but I always thought before, Archie was the star football player and Kevin was the star wrestler it was bound to happen eventually anyway. They have been together since and right out of high school they got married but Archie stayed around town while Kevin did college out of state but they where one of those couples who could make it.

Fangs was our number one bad boy heart breaker, he had slept with whole cheerleading squad before Veronica showed up to Riverdale and he had actually drove some girls away so bad they had to switch school, there once was this girl called Maggie we don't talk about her. When Ronnie aka Veronica came to town Fangs gave her one look and almost knocked down Sweet Pea's, Toni's and mine mortbike's. He fell so hard for the raven haired girl and she fell back.

Cherly was the newest serpent but she was my cusion and burned down her parents house once or twice and her dad killed her eldest brother that ended with him killing himself that ended with her kicking out her mother for being in love with Toni and joining the serpents.

They just kept standing there looking me like I had all the awnsers, I don't even know what time it is.

I looked back them and Ronnie chimed in

"Your mother sent me with the dress, I brought some cupcakes incase you where sad, also some moster since it's early." Ronnie nods with a smile

I nod and take the dress going too get dressed as they all make small talk, I can't believe my mom got Kevin and Toni back into town for this, or maybe Archie asked Kevin to come home since, my dad was the one who shot Fred Andrews though he did live. I'm surprised they all showed up though just for this, just for me.

I put on the black leather dress and my black gloves with a smile on my face and walk out into the main area where I don't see the boys anymore and all the girls are huddled around some cupcakes, that Ronnie bought.

Let me say this Ronnie has a habit of bring sweets for anything, like 'I'm sorry' or 'Where breaking up' or 'I'm / you're having a bad day' any thing she can bring cupcakes too from a place back in NYC she will.

I walk over and wrap my arm around Ronnie and Cherly,

"Thanks guys this means a lot too me. Thanks for always being good friends..." I say looking for Toni and Ronnie and then look at Cherly "and family."

They all come around and hug me. I see Sweet Pea in a tux and lean on him after eating my cupcake and smile wide.

The wake was nightmare. The wake went all right. The whole town was there My mother and Me standing in the front my sister, her husband and there children where sitting down in the front row. Everyone came out the wake to see something, some kind of sorrow something they hadn't seen from us yet. Yet we had lost my dad three times I can count now, and it really should be his mistress and younger sets of twins up here but here we stand playing the griving family when we wanted him too burn too.

My mother has her head leaned on FPs chest. Jughead and me stand side by side and I can already tell the Serpents are eying us up seeing if where going too become the king and queen of riverdale. I play this role well, but like I said 'play' I don't know if I could ever give my heart to Jughead..

I don't know at this point if I could give my heart to Sweet Pea either..

But as I was reminded by Toni, Sweet Pea is leaving and he can't take me with me, this morning.


End file.
